


Easy

by solequeene



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solequeene/pseuds/solequeene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The nations are normal humans that once a month hold a representation of a meeting where all pretend to be nations. Then they go away to their homes and normal lives. Alfred's life is utterly unremarkable</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy

It's easier, to be honest, being America than being Alfred. America is strong and brave, assertive and bright, carefree and powerful. Alfred lives in a dingy apartment with five other guys, earns minimum wage and couldn't even get a football scholarship. America flies planes and drives tanks, he goes to space and travels around the world. Alfred's mind is still stuck in Dodge where nothing ever happens and people like him end up beaten up or worse. America can't have what he wants because of history, of politics, of the ocean and useless vocals and tea. Alfred can't have what he wants because he's afraid, because it is wrong, wrong to touch, to kiss, to stare, too much of a risk, his Ma's disappointed face and stubble over pink lips and a flat chest and it's just too different. America bows to no one. Alfred has never lifted his head.

So, it's easier, way easier, to insult than to caress and to pretend than to live.

**Author's Note:**

> *Only one, "Dodge" means "a place everyone wants to get the hell out of..." (http://dodge.urbanup.com/1313214)


End file.
